Kingdom Hearts High
by Psychotic Reality
Summary: This is what happens when you stick an anti-social boy into a boarding school with a whole mix of students and a perverted teacher. Zemyx and slight Marzex.
1. Encounter

I was awoken by the annoying ring of my alarm clock. I then hit the top of it, making the ring stop. Sitting up, I looked at the time, it was time for school obviously or I wouldn't have set the damned thing.

But what's great is that it's my first year in High school: A boarding high school.

I went over to the closet to take out my uniform, white tuxedo pants and a white jacket. Pretty simple. I cut the knees of the pants to give it a torn look because or else I felt like a preppy bastard. I rolled up my sleeves, because it was hot outside. I tied a red bandanna around my right arm as well, like almost all my clothes I wear. Slipping on my chained bracelets, I walked out of my room. After brushing my teeth and doing my hair, I went to get some breakfast.

My family left me alone after I turned 14, when my parents were victims of a murder. I was stuck then with my annoying roommate named Lea. Luckily he was much older than me and had work early every morning. Finally I would be able to leave this house and be on my own. Hopefully. I took a sip of ice cold water, picked up my bags, and walked outside to see my bus waiting. The bus driver introduced himself. Cid, I should be able to remember that name. Sounds like the name of a crazy guy, but that just made my stepping onto the bus far more nerve wracking. He placed my bags under the bus and went back on. Walking aboard, I got many strange looks. I didn't care; I got them all the time from the people at my middle school.

I looked to see almost all the seats taken in the bus. I found one last seat next to someone. I sat down hoping that this person wouldn't talk to me. I wasn't in a very talkative mood this morning, but there he goes, talking away. "Hi there! My name's Demyx. What's yours?" asked the young blond. He seemed to be beaming with excitement on the bus. His aura was…annoying and almost too much for me to take.

I sighed and looked up at him,"Zexion" I bluntly replied. My eyes immediately noticed his hair, in a mullet. Talk about living in the past. "What grade are you going into? Oh wait…" he said looking at me from my silver head to a shoe covered foot, "I can see you are wearing the freshmen uniform I guess. But it looks kinda weird." said Demyx. I looked away to see everyone in white. The freshmen wore white, sophomores wore gold, juniors wore gray, and seniors wore black. Demyx was also wearing white, so he was my age. Joy. "I'm a freshmen here, I've been here a lot of times to get used to where every class is, can show you around if you want!" he chirped. I looked at the boy. He seemed to be very desperate to make a friend considering that I was the weird kid that no one really liked. I wanted to stay that way and just get through with these 4 years.

The bus came to a stop and I quickly got up to leave replying, "No thanks I really don't-" Demyx grabbed my arm to prevent me from leaving. "Please? I never got to be helpful at my old school." I looked at the boy, obviously begging for me to come. It made me wonder how he possibly couldn't be helpful. Maybe he was just the weird gay kid no one liked and tried to stay away from. I sighed and nodded, pitying the poor kid. He squealed with happiness as we both exited the bus. I thanked Cid as he handed me my bags and Demyx and I walked towards the large main building of the school.

We got our dorm numbers. The building was so large it had an elevator. We were both on the 5th floor, in the same building, right across from one another. Great, just great. I opened my door to see my roommate was not yet there. Thank God, I get to chose where I could sleep. I walked over to the bed next to the window. It had the best view I have ever seen or I think I've seen. The view from the top of the clocktower in my city was far more beautiful than this but, either way. You could see the whole football field, and the rest of the school. I took out my posters and hung them up on my side of the room. They were bands like Metallica, Paramore, and Black Veil Brides. I put all my clothes inside the closet and all my supplies on the desk. Class didn't start until 10 o' clock today, so I had time to organize everything.

At around nine, I set up my manga, on the bookshelf. I lay down on my bed with Death Note in my hands. A few minutes later, my roommate walked in. He had spiky blonde hair, and aqua blue eyes. He seemed to not truly want to be here, but like he didn't care at the same time. He seemd to be someone I'd get along with easily. The blond walked over to me and introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Roxas." He said. I sat up and put my bookmark down in the book. "My name is Zexion. Nice to meet you Roxas." I replied. Roxas then turned around and put his bags down. He unloaded an Ibox 360 and a Nii. He set the both up on the television in our room and unpacked the rest of his bags. I didn't know we were allowed to even have those on campus. He then picked up a large amount of books and put the below the packed shelf with all my manga. "What are those?" I asked him. "Manga." He replied shoving a large amount of books into the shelf in a great effort. "I see you like them too."

I nodded. Finally someone normal at least in my world. "Where are you from?" I asked him. The boy turned around and looked at me, giving me his full attention. "Twilight Town." He replied. I grinned lightly. "Really? Me too." The blond turned away and picked up a white uniform to place into the closet. "Small world."

He walked over to put his last uniform in the closet. "How come I didn't see you on the bus?" I asked him curiously. I would have loved to actually have sat with him instead of the mullet-brain Demyx. Roxas laughed. "I don't take the bus, I run."

"Oh."

A knock on the door was heard by the two of us. Roxas looked out the peep hole to see the mullet brain himself. God d dhe have perfectly bad timing. "Who is it?" he asked. "Demyx! A friend of Zexion." Roxas turned to look at me, "Do you know a Demyx?"

I nodded sadly and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Sadly, yes I do, let him in." As soon as Roxas opened the door Demyx was by my side. "Come on Zexy! We have to go or we will be late!" I sighed as I stood to look at the time. Shoot, it was already 9:50. I looked to see Roxas getting his backpack and heading out the door. I grabbed mine and Demyx and I went out the door, sprinting to the elevator with Roxas, to hopefully get to the bottom floor on time. The two blonds and I hurried down.


	2. Mr Del Rosa

Luckily Demyx and I had the same classes that day; I would have been late for all of them if not for him. Never would I have thought those words would come out of my mouth. My next class was cooking. There were no other classes that I was interested in because the rest just seemed stupid to me, so this is where I got stuck in. Demyx was not taking this class, but showed me where it was. He waved goodbye as he rushed off to science class. I sighed as I opened the door. I looked around to see only 5 people in the classroom. I did not know any of them, so I took a seat in the back by myself, hypnotized in the book I was reading. The school bell rang and the students hurried to their seats. Putting the book in my backpack, I looked up, ready to meet this teacher. Hopefully he wouldn't be too boring like the rest were.

He walked into the class so quickly; I didn't even see him close the door. He picked up a recipe book and sat it down hastily on his desk, opening it to the first page. The man looked up with his azure eyes and scanned the classroom. His eyes stopped on me and he smirked. "Hey, why don't you come closer? I don't bite. Sit next to this young girl." He pointed towards a seat next to a fragile looking girl. I nodded, not wanting to get the teacher irritated on the first day. But damn did I get the bad vibe from this teacher. Picking up my bag, I walked over to a seat in the front.

"There now I can see those beautiful blue orbs." said the teacher. I blushed; I hadn't received one compliment all day. I don't think that I've ever received one besides one from this girl in my old school who supposedly liked me. The teacher began writing on the board his name and turned around resting his hands on a podium.

"My name is Mr. Del Rosa. Marluxia Del Rosa. I'm only a couple years older then you all, so you can call me Marluxia. I want to get to know all your names too. Starting with you." He pointed at me. I stood up nervously and said,"M-my name is Zexion Akiwa." Marluxia smiled, "I like that name Aki-chan." He already had a pet name for me, great, just great. I sat back down; feeling the heat of embarrassment rising to my face. Why this man embarrassed me so much I did not know. The girl next to me stood up. She was wearing a gold jacket with a gold skirt. The girl was older than me! This fragile looking girl was older than me, a sophomore. She brushed her blonde hair out from in front of her pale face.

_Wait…a sophomore. This is a freshmen class…isn't it?_

"My name is Namine Star." Marluxia nodded and he looked towards two boys next to me. One stood up with no hesitation and introduced himself. "My name is Sora Lockheart!" He was wearing white like me. Thank god, but the other stayed seated with his feet planted on the table laughing at his friend. He was wearing gold like Namine. His silver hair looked like it was just washed, silver and sparkling. He was probably popular here. "Riku." He said lazily. Marluxia's smile faded. "Take your feet off the table please Riku." Riku sighed and he removed his feet from the desk reluctantly and stared at Marluxia. "And last but not least, you two." He pointed in the back. I was looked up from the floor I was staring at to get a good look at the teacher. Marluxia looked very strange. His hair was pink, and he smelled like roses. Strangely enough there were rose petals all over his desk. I was totally oblivious to everything until Namine taped me on the shoulder. "Don't get distracted." She said to me. I nodded.

"Ok, today we will be making something incredibly simple. Coq au vin ala Del Rosa." I had no idea what that was so I raised my hand with apparently everyone else in the class. Marluxia sighed. "Chicken cooked in red wine." I slowly lowered my hand as well as everyone else. "Ok, let's get started shall we?"

Namine and I started to talk while cooking the dish. She was from a world called Radiet Garden and had a twin. We both listened carefully to the instructions given by Mr. Del Rosa. When I learned that we had to light the dish on fire, then I was afraid. Marluxia stared at me the whole time, with my arm outstretched, hoping for me not to burn to death. Namine lit the match and moved her hand close to the dish. It ignited in a burst of flames, frightening me and the rest of the class along with Namine squeaking in fright. Namine and I finished the dish and said good-bye to one another as she left. After class Marluxia asked me to stay by discreetly tapping on my shoulder. Everyone left and Marluxia closed the door. "Mr. Del Rosa was there-"

"I told you, call me Marluxia." He smiled flipping his hair looking at me.

"Ok, _Marluxia_, why did you need me?" I replied looking at him with cold eyes. Apparently my glare didn't faze him in any way. "I just have to say that you have a very bright future ahead of you as a chef. That was the best Coq au vin I have ever tasted." I blushed once more, apparently trying to keep my glare. I never really thought I cooked that well. Marluxia stalked a few paces closer to me. "You know, there's a way for you to get extra credit."

"And that would be?"

Marluxia bent down and gently brushed his lips past mine. I slightly gasped at the pink haired mans action. He was holding my shoulder so strongly I didn't think I could move if I even tried._ This is my first kiss dang it! I didn't want it to be with him!_ I thought. He held me tight against him, making it slightly hard to breathe. I couldn't think straight and my arms were pushing against him. He was pressing his tongue against my lips, but I kept it closed tightly, disgusted at his motion. That's what I was supposed to do right? My lungs were screaming for oxygen, but he wouldn't let go. He finally broke the kiss and released me. I was panting for breath. I looked up at him, he was smiling! That perverted teacher! I blushed as red as a tomato from exhaustion when I left his class. He walked out of the classroom and said to me, "See you later Aki-chan." with a wink. I ran to see Namine, Roxas, and Demyx talking in the hall. "Zexy! What took you so long?" he questioned.

"Nothing. I just had to clean up the classroom with Marluxia." I stuttered slightly. Namine looked at me suspiciously along with Roxas, but Demyx grabbed my arm, "Com'on Zexy! We need to get to our next class!" I nodded eager to get as far away from Marluxia as possible. Namine simply looked at me with a confused expression but shrugged it off.


	3. Faint

I was walking with Demyx to the lockers along with Roxas and Namine. Demyx was pulling my arm, afraid I would get lost. Sometimes I feel as if the mullet-brain felt over protective of me. I could see if he was older, yet still. "Demyx, you can let go of me." I said pulling away from the boys grasp. Demyx pulled me closer to him and looked my seriously in the eyes however. "If I let you go, then you will try to run away." I shifted my eyes to the hallway which was empty. God why would he care if I ran away? He's right by my dorm room anyway. And I needed to get my science books. "Look, I'll meet you in science class." I offered. Demyx let go of me but kept his eyes on me, but more serious and still. He smiled, softening noticeably, and laughed ,"Zexy, you're so cute!"

Once more, my face heated up with embarrassment. _Why_ _had he just said that?_ I thought. "T-thanks Dem-Dem-" I began to stutter. Geez, the boy was a strange one. Does he always try to annoy or fluster other guys? He's gotta be gay…

"Dem Dem?" Demyx asked tilting his head lightly to the side like a confused puppy, "I like that nickname!" Namine sighed obviously tired and wanting to get to her class,"You guys, don't you have to go to Science class?" Demyx gasped as he grabbed his books like a tornado out of his locker,"You're right! Hurry up Zexy, I'll meet you in class." I nodded as I ran to my locker, pulling out its code on a sheet of now crumpled paper. _9,20,4,6,18_ I repeated to myself in my head. I put away my cook book and grabbed science. Closing the door, I began to walk to Science.

As I began to walk, I could feel my head throbbing slightly. It was as if the thought of moving and meeting people and dealing with the situation of a teacher actually and possibly lusting after me began to hurt, almost. _I'm feeling way to light headed, and dizzy._ Panting harder I fell on my knees, gently rocking back and forth, trying to keep my balance. The fact that I hadn't been doing anything but sleeping for the past few days wasn't of much help either. Finally that head rush is catching up with me I guess. _But, why is everything…going…__**black?**_ I began to fall forward a looked up the hallway, to see a blurred vision of something pink running towards me, but I felt like I had just gotten off of a tea cup at a fair. "Mar…" I had fainted before I could finish the word.

I slowly woke up in the schools infirmary. It was on the opposite side of the school, how did I get there? I looked around the room to see a beautiful white curtain blowing with the breeze from the ocean only a few blocks away. I felt the soft sheet that laid over me. My vision and memory were slowly coming back to me and I realized that there were 3 shapes around me. To the right was a girl with blonde hair wearing yellow, Namine. Next to her was someone with spiky blonde hair, I could tell it was Roxas due to the spikes, and there was one was right above me, obviously behind the bed, with tears slightly coming out of his eyes. "Zexy…" My eyes slowly opened wider. Demyx gasped when he saw my eyes fully open. He quickly hugged me and Roxas and Namine smiled. When I looked at them better, I realize tears were welling up in their eyes too. I sat up, looking at the three and rubbed my messy silver locks. "Its not like I died or anything. It was just from my oversleeping and anxiety I guess." Demyx let go and looked at me. "You said you'd meet Roxy and me in science class, but you never showed up. You didn't show up for History either, you worried us!" Demyx slightly yelled. I cringed at his statement. Why would he care? I wondered. Oh yeah, he must have liked me too. What was this world coming to?

"We looked all over the school for you, asking every teacher if they've seen you." Namine stated. "We finally came to the infirmary, to find that you were hurt." My head began to throb once again, so I lied back down. "Who brought me here?" I asked closing my eyes lightly. "Marly did," my eyes snapped open and I sat up again, but this cause me another great head rush and I had to lie back down. "He carried you all the way from the east side of the building over here." Demyx replied. Roxas seemed to be waiting impatiently for me to say that I was fine and they could leave. So I tried my best to act well. "Schools over, now, yes? So let's go back to the dorms." I said, sitting up slowly and beginning to get out of the bed I was on, with Demyx holding me for support.

Walking down the corridors to get to the freshmen dorm was a nightmare. Right when we were going to get inside the elevator, I got dizzy and began to fall forward; luckily Roxas was also there to catch me. I walked into the room with assistance by my best friends, and lied on my bed. Demyx handed me my ipod. Turning it on, I put it on shuffle. Looking at the songs I realized something "My homework, I forgot to get the books I need from the locker-" I worried. How my iPod reminded me of my homework? I had no idea. But either way, Demyx slightly smiled, "I'll go get it, give me your locker combination." I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to Demyx. "Thanks Dem."

As he was walking towards the door, a song started by Utada Hikaru.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Pllleeeeaassseee oh baby,_

_Don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go. _

The door closed but I let the song continue

_You're giving me_

_Too many things_

_Lately_

_You're all I need_

_You smiled at me, and said._

After that, my IPod's battery died. _Strange_ I thought. _I thought I had charged this earlier_. Sitting up, I walked over to the bookshelf, grabbing a random manga and read the least line 'How could I have known, that I would come to love him so much?' I looked at the book annoyed that now of all times, I felt as if I was in love with someone. But that someone was a guy. I liked girls I always thought. But I guess my small heart is trying to tell me something else. But of all these times, I wish it is wrong.


	4. Fire

I sat on the seat in front of my desk in a vacant room. It had been 4 days since the incident with Marluxia and now it was a Friday afternoon, which meant my teachers wouldn't give homework. (Hallelujah!) With my pencil in hand, I sketched the last page of my newest manga, Akai Ai. Translated, it means 'Red Love'. It was about a boy, much like myself, in love with someone but can't admit it. The battle for the other boy's love ends up getting violent and bloody red. If you didn't get a hint from the last sentence, it's obviously shonen-ai. This was the first volume, in the end, I was planning on having him give up and ending the series early, but something pushed me to keep going.

Maybe it was Roxas, he loved reading my previous manga I had drawn when I was around 13, and encouraged me to keep going on this one. Or on the other hand, it could be Demyx, my inspiration for it in the first place. I shrugged to no one in particular and lied back on the chair. It had become really cloudy, and I always felt tired in this kind of weather. I'm sure if someone were to look at me on one of these days, they would see my eyes completely devoid of any emotion and just pure thought. Slipping the pages into the glued cover, I sat it down to dry. The cover looked rushed, I would have to redo it later.

Of course every book had to have a villain. For a main reason, his name was Marx. Ever since that stupid day I decided to take cooking class, I have been nervous around Marluxia, and I could tell he loved to tease me! I always became angry if I were to think of him: his smug blue eyes, and his shaggy pink hair, everything about him irks me. I stood up from my desk and made my decision; I'm going to ask if I can be transferred out of his class.

Why hadn't I thought of it before? No Marluxia, no stress from his classes. I took off my IPod buds and jumped. Walking over to open the door, a loud and obnoxious loud noise began sounding.

"Zexion! Zexion!" a scared and wavering voice shouted from down the hallways.

I turned quickly to see Demyx and Roxas running down the hall.

"There's a fire in the lobby of our dorm! We have to get out of here!" shouted Demyx.

I nodded and looked for a pair of stairs, wait, and the stairs led down to the lobby. Was there another way? I ran inside my room and looked out the window, the whole football field were beginning to catch the flames of the fire. "When did the alarms start?" I shouted over the sound of the alarm.

"15 minutes ago. We came up from the arcade to get you!" Roxas replied. The smoke slowly rose over my window. Shit, I hadn't heard the bells or smelled the smoke how? The iPod must have been too loud for me to hear the bells. I grabbed my mail carrier bag and placed my newly drawn manga inside. Running out, a figure formed in the newly scattered smoke in the hallway.

"Is anyone up here?" It shouted.

"Yeah!" we all shouted.

The figure began to run towards us. My eyes widened as its features came into my view. Shaggy pink hair and blue eyes, Marluxia! "What are you three still doing up here, Dammit! The building's on fire!"

"I couldn't hear the alarm!" I shouted back at his, my voice wavering as I tried to keep calm.

"Couldn't hear the alarm?" he shouted back ,"It's a loud as hell!" he said walking towards the three of us. He pinched the bridge of his nose quickly and sighed loudly, "Just follow me."

We all came with Marluxia to the stairway; orange light was flickering on its rail. "Shit, it's already this high."

Marluxia began to untie his white tie, and take off his salmon colored dress shirt. Running over to a window, he pulled it open. Smoke had not yet risen to this side. He draped his pink garment over the side as a signal for the people below to notice him. Some noise was heard below and a scraping noise was heard. He said looking at the three teenagers. "We're going to have to jump."

My heart seemed to jump in my throat at this pairing of words. His azure eyes began to flicker with bits of orange. "Unless you want to burn to death, come'on!" he said motioning towards the large window. I whipped around to see the fire creeping up the hallway menacingly with smoke approaching just as ominously. Looking over at Demyx and Roxas, they also had a look of fear plastered over their faces. "Jump? We're up eight stories high!" I shouted.

Looking back at the window, Roxas slowly trudged over. The smoke had started rising up and you could no longer see the bottom. He placed one hand on the framing to pull himself up, and with one wide step, he pushed himself out of the window. I ran over to the window to see him disappear in the black smoke. A slight thud was heard, and a sound of deflation.

Demyx looked frightened half to death, but he ran as fast as he could, hoisting himself out the window. This sight look slightly funny, but I felt loads of worry. "Your turn darling." The pinkette said looking at me.

I looked back at the man; he was smiling, assuring I was to be safe. I walked over to the window, I only had ever thought of jumping out of a window when I felt depressed. But not I see how truly terrifying it just was. Jumping out of the building, I felt as if I were flung to the side, way off where Demyx and Roxas went. I spread out my arms to slow me down like I had seen in movies where they'd jump out of helicopters. Marluxia's eyes widened as he jumped out after me. He seemed to be coming faster, and he slowed down when he reached me.

Grabbing me close to him, I blushed. His pink hair moved with the air currents, and as the ground became clear, I saw the landing area. Marluxia tried to maneuver us both over to the pad. I was staying in his arms; my life was in his hands, literally and figuratively. We approached closer and closer to the ground. Suddenly my vision was blocked as Marluxia twisted around and helped reduce my fall. A black fabric quickly surrounded us. Its walls fell as quickly as it rose.

Shaking with fear, I clung to Marluxia. He sat up and fixed the hair on my head. Crying, my whole body was shaking. Had I just jumped out of that window? Glancing over to my side, I saw Demyx holding a teddy bear, wait, where did he get that teddy bear from? It was…cute in a way. Only 2 inches away was Roxas. He was sitting with his brother, Sora. Sora had one hand on his shoulder and Roxas looked incredibly down. A redheaded man I recognized from my Japanese class, a sophomore, Axel Rhodes, ran over to him. Roxas seemed to cheer up at his presence. Who would have known Roxas had a caring side?

"Marluxia…thank you." I managed to get out with my stuttering voice. He smiled and patted my head,"No problem Aki-chan." He still had that nickname for me! Why? The firefighters rushed over to us and picked me up to my feet. They moved Marluxia and me as far away from the building as possible with Demyx and Roxas.

"Are you OK, kid?"

I nodded, looking back at Marluxia. I realized that he had left his Salmon shirt and tie up on the 8th story. He must have used them to signal where we were. His chest was stained with soot and ashes, and it still glistened in the gloomy sky. I walked over to Demyx and sat down on the ground, next to him. "Hey Dem, you OK?"

His eyes were watery and glistened with sadness. "!"

His reply seemed to be one long word, with as fast as he was saying it. I slightly laughed and put my arm around him. "It's OK Demyx, it's over for now." Even though I perfectly knew everything was not OK, we had nowhere to sleep. Two sophomore girls came running over to us. One I recognized as Namine, the other, I didn't know. "Oh my gosh! Are you three OK?"

We all nodded and Demyx looked at Namine widely. "NAMI!" He jumped up and gave her a Demyx Glomp, almost knocking her to the ground. "D-Demyx! I-can't-breathe!" Demyx released her from his grasp. "Sorry Nami…"

"Where are the other freshmen?" Roxas asked.

"They were evacuated to the sophomore building. They have been paired up with sophomores until they repair the building, if it's not burned to the ground." The other girl replied. "You guys should get over there too."

"Thanks Kairi." replied Sora.

"Hey Roxas, you can crash with me for a while." Axel offered.

Roxas nodded and smiled, "Thanks Axel."

We all walked over to the Sophomore Boy's dorm. The Dorm leader, Xaldin, was pairing us up with the Sophomores.

"Pence Lagne, you'll be with Hayner Isanhoward. Roxas Lockheart, you shall be with Axel Rhodes. Demyx Agua, you shall be with Tidus Springfield. That is everyone I presume."

I raised my hand shakily, he was tall with dreadlocks, I wasn't sure if he would be a freak of nature or not. "Yes?" he asked.

"I haven't been paired up yet." I stated to him clearly, showing no fear.

"What's your name?" Xaldin asked.

"Zexion Akiwa."

The man stared at his clipboard for minutes until he looked up. "I'm sorry Zexion; we don't have any open dorm rooms. I have no idea where to place you for now." He said with his dreadlocks flipping back.

I stared in disbelief at the man, "T-then what will I do?"

"I'll take him in; it'll be like adopting a stray puppy."

I turned slowly to see the man who had spoke, Marluxia Del Rosa.

"OK Marluxia, you can take him in, but if he's any trouble to you, I can put him in a dorm with a Junior you know."

"Oh, he won't be any trouble to me at all." He said with a slight grin and a quick flicker of his eyes towards me and back at Xaldin. Me and Marluxia, all alone in his room in the middle of the night… two words I have to say to this situation:

Oh Crap.


	5. Sitar Hero

I sat in my room, I mean Marluxia's room, sobbing. Why had he been chosen to take care of me? Now there was no way I could get away from him. I live with him, now, so transferring out of his class would make no difference. I grabbed my bag, which I realized I still had slung over my shoulder. Maybe this would be a great excuse to leave! Deciding quickly, I opened the front door, to go see Roxas in Axel's room. I ran out of the teachers living quarters into the sophomore dorms. It smelled like ashes and burnt wood. I rapped lightly on Axel's door. I lazily waited outside the door, slightly anxious to get inside.

"Yo! Roxas! You're little freshmen friend is here! " Someone shouted as the door opened. "Come on in."

"I'm not little…" I trotted in slowly, the room smelled like cinnamon, leather, and ashes. Roxas was sitting on a couch in the middle of the room. Of course, the sophomore dorms were larger than the freshmen's. Not to mention that they looked and felt much cozier. "Hey, Roxas." I greeted him lightly as I sat down next to him. He put down his book and looked up at me.

The blonde grinned and greeted me. "Hey Zexion. How is Mar-" I gave him a glare and cut him off quickly, "I don't want to talk about him." The boy blinked his blue eys and looked away slightly, trying to think of something else to say. "Oh…did you ever finish that manga?"

I nodded as I pulled out the first volume of Akai Ai. "Here you are. Volume one of Akai Ai. Just keep in mind it's a yaoi…" Roxas took the book and examined its cover. He then smiled thankfully, "I don't mind yaoi. I actually am quite a fan of it." He admitted. I nodded at his admittance before thinking of what I had came here to ask him. "Hey, Roxas, you wouldn't happen to know where..um…Titus dorms?"

"Oh, Axel is like best friends with the guy. Demyx bunks there too now right?" Roxas asked looked at he. I nodded in response. "He's two floors up, first door on the right." Roxas replied to my nod, already mesmerized in my book. Standing up, I strode over to the door. "Thanks Roxas." He waved to me, "No problem, take care Zexion."

"Two up, 1st right, Two up, 1st right…" I repeated to myself as I walked over to the stairs. Two stories high I rose. I reached the second floor and turned to the right. Its strange how freshmen buildings have elevators and sophomores didn't. It was probably a way of suckering people in. As I approached the 1st door on the right,I heard music coming from behind it.

"_I like my sitar, I like my sitar, I play the sitar, sitar, where ever I go, oh whoa!"_

I knocked on the white door and the music stopped. The door opened and a boy's face peeked out from the side. "You are?" He questioned. I was greeted by another boy with spiky blonde hair. Man, I was surrounded by them!

"I'm Zexion, can I see Dem-"

"ZEXION!" I heard squeaked from inside. I was then thrown to the ground by a certain blonde. Demyx. "Zeku, I've missed you so much!"

I rubbed the back of my head with my hand I chuckled slightly at the boys excitement, "It was only an hour ago Dem." He blinked as if he didn't understand but the smiled. "Zeku, every second away from you I miss you!" I blushed as he gave me this compliment. "So..what are you playing?"

Demyx looked over at the Gamestation and replied,"Sitar hero! Wanna play Zexy?" "I have no coordination." I replied staring at the large sitar like object sitting on Tidus' bed. "Then I'll help you!" he announced as he pulled me into the room with Titus. I sat down on the navy blue pleather couch, in front of a 63" plasma screen TV. Tidus handed me a sitar and went off into a different room. "You can pick the song, Zexion." Demyx smiled.

I nodded as I scanned through his selection, I could tell some of these songs were hacked. The Luck Star theme, Mario Theme, Simple and Clean Rock Remix, and The Vampire Knight guilty theme were all on there. I picked the Simple and Clean rock Remix, since it was the only song I really had the beat to. The song started and Demyx grabbed my hands, guiding my every movement. The frets cam flying pretty fast, but I somehow managed to hit most of them, with Demy's help of course. Oh my God, did I just call him Demy?

After hours of playing "Sitar Hero" with Demyx, I left to go see Axel and Roxas, just to get my manga back. "Thanks Demyx for letting me come over."

"No prob Zeku, come over whenever you want!"

When I passed over the rows of doors, my eyes came to rest on Roxas'. I prepared to knock on the door but paused to listen to what was happening. The crinkle of sofa cushions, was heard as well as well as slight gasps of pain. I hadn't meant to listen, it was just that it was so loud

"A..axel!" Roxas sounded

"I never knew you enjoyed this, this much. It's my pleasure to give it to you." I could hear Axel smirking through his voice.

A crinkle of leather was heard. Another cry of pain…or pleasure, I couldn't tell due to the situation. I could get the book another day. I said to myself as I walked away quickly. Heart beating rapidly.


	6. Trapped

**Hallo everyone~ I am so sorry I haven't been able to update in quite some time. ^^;; Please forgive me!**

**I'll try my best to update at lease once a month...if not, then its because of exams and reports and such. Please expect chapters to be this long unless I have time.  
**

**Anyway, on with the (short) chapter!~**

* * *

I was hastily making my way through the hallways of the building before walking down the stairs. My heart was still beating as fast as a hummingbird's but, it slowly began to calm as I reached the end of the corridor. Demyx was busy playing Sitar Hero with Tidus, Axel and Roxas were too busy doing…something, and now I was basically left alone. So hues that means I should be bored for the rest of the day. Maybe Marluxia would be out of his room so I could rest for a bit or even browse the internet for something actually interesting. All my books had been burned in the fire, so I was left with nothing truly to read. My footsteps seemed to echo off the tile floor before I stepped into the carpeted elevator, being the lazy teen I am, and let it take me down the one flight of stairs.

With the soft beep indicating the elevator letting me off, I slowly made my way forward. I looked around the lobby, as I never got to spend too much time in it. I was rushing to get out as soon as possible and get to my dorm and locker the day I came and since then took side routes to my dorm room. I made my way into the main lobby of the dormitories now, and to my left would be a hallway leading to the teacher's luxurious rooms. You could say that my silver hair seemed to reflect the fluorescent lights about my head: An angelic type halo around my short platinum hair. I finally made it to the room with a small plaque reading, 'Marluxia Del Rosa.' I sighed as I read over it and twisted the doorknob to open the brown door. It wasn't too magnificent, but it was greater than what I was used to seeing from the other dorms. A large window looking outside the school's gates and towards the streets where the town and beaches lingered by a solemn brown desk with some papers and books sprawled across it. But as my eyes scanned it, they came to a rest to the names on the papers. Curiosity got the better of me as I silently stalked my way towards the papers. It was Axel's grade sheet regarding his cooking. It amused me to no end once I saw how terribly he was graded. Apparently, it is possible to burn water. And have it burst into flames.

I chuckled as I put the paper back down and walked towards my bag. As I approached the desk, I just realized how sleepy I was for it only being 5:00. However, something else seemed to piqué my interest then how sleepy I was. I stopped mid-step though as I noticed everything neatly out of my bag and placed on a desk opposite the bed. Had Marluxia been going through my bag? I immediately rushed towards my iPod with it being the first thing that came into my mind and pulled it out, checking the password lock. Good, he couldn't figure it out. But, it was now disabled for another 17 minutes. Was he trying that hard to hack into my iPod? I licked my lips as the thought occurred to me about the things that were on it. The photos area of the iPod had several different pictures of himself that he used for avatars on different websites, and some photos of his family that he had downloaded. Marluxia didn't need to be seeing that.

As if on cue, the door began to open slowly, revealing soft pink hair and azure blue eyes. They seemed to widen as he saw me as a small grin appeared on his face,."Hey Zexion." He smiled gently as he walked into the room. "I've been looking around for you everywhere."

"You're not my dad." I replied, spitting at the word 'dad.' "It's not any of your business where I was. Even if its 1:00 in the morning. You're just here to provide me a place to sleep-"

My shoulder was grabbed harshly as I was slammed onto the wall, I was in shock. Marluxia's eyes were cold as he stared at me. "Aki-chan, of course its my business." My icy blue eyes stared at the man in front of me before I tried to shake him off my shoulder. I was too tired to bother with him at the moment. The man however, continually pushed me back before simply staring at me. "Marluxia, get the hell off of me."

"Now that isn't a very kind way to tell me to move." he replied, with a tone of fake sadness in his voice. I growled before mustering every bit of strength I could manage. "Stop messing with me1 I'm not your fucking playtoy!"

Marluxia was pushed back for a moment before smirking and ramming into me, once again, plastered to the wall. I would feel his hot breath on my ear as he chuckled. "But you _are_ Aki-chan. you will be my plaything until the day you graduate-" he said in a sultry tone, "-and possibly even through college. I could work for _any one I please_ with my level of education."

My eyes widened at the thought, ignoring how unreasonably close he was to me. Would he bother following me thought college, just to make me his little 'plaything'? No. No, no, no! He wouldn't! As some of these thoughts rushed through my mind, it took me a good 10-15 seconds to realize that Marluxia was kissing me. I struggled underneath him before pushing him with as much strength I could acquire in my current state of tiredness. The pink-haired man wouldn't give up his fight though, keeping me against the wall with his knee pressed into my stomach and left hand on my shoulder, firmly pressing against me.

The sound of a knock at my door never sounded so glorious, as Marluxia pulled away slowly. "Zexion." he whispered to me, "You tell anyone about what we do, and I will _guarantee_ your failure at this school and life. " I swallowed, nodding lightly to his threat. As the man walked away, I felt my lips lightly. These poor lips have seen better days. Days of non-abuse.

The voice at the door was slightly familiar. It had a deep and velvety tone to it and was as smooth as a stone from the ocean. "S-sorry Mr. Malone. I'll head over there right now." Marluxia apologized with his head down before turning back into the room and closing the door. His eyes looked at Zexion as he trotted over to his desk. "I'm on my way out to the classroom to enter grades and clean up. If you leave this room, maybe next time you won't get a kiss, but something I think you'll find much worse." he commanded before turning on a heel with his laptop in hand and exiting though the door to my freedom. Oh god...was he seriously going to listen to that bastard? Could Marluxia really stop him from graduating? Or even harm him mentally in a way other than a kiss? Of course he could. He was Marluxia Del Rosa.

My phone vibrated after hours of laying on my bed with a case of doldrums. Why did I not do anything? Who would be in the mood to play video games or watch TV after being mentally raped? I quickly flipped it open. A small smile of relief moved onto my face as I saw who the message was from. That blond haired boy himself, Demyx.

**"Hey Zexy~  
Haven't seen you in awhile! Where the hell are you?"**

**"Demyx, you don't know how happy I am that you texted me."**

A few minutes passed before it buzzed again.

**"Ha, rly? That's good to hear!  
Wait...what's wrong? Something happen?  
Mr. Del Rosa catch you?"  
**  
How the...

**"I can't say Demyx...  
My whole school life can be ruined if i do.  
And yes he did. I'm locked in his room and he's out.  
Care to help?"**

Quickly, Demyx texted back.  
**  
"It's that bad?  
AND HE WHAT? WTH!  
I'll be right there with Axel to help me pick the lock..."**

**"Thx. (: "**

I stopped my finger from pressing 'Send.' Since when did I use smilies? I decided that today would be the perfect time to start. My finger pressed send before waiting. Waiting for someone to break me out of here. But wait...wouldn't that other threat come true if I did? 'If you leave this room, maybe next time you won't get a kiss, but something I think you'll find much worse.' he had said. What was what he had exactly planned? All I know is, I have to get out of this room and apply for a transfer out of his room. If things get worse, out of this school. I'll even drag Demyx along if I must. Wait, why Demyx of all people? I grunted as I slammed my head onto my pillow. "Why me?" I picked up my pillow and simply stared at it out of boredom, having a conversation with it. "Stupid teenage hormones." I made it reply mentally, 'Tell me about it.'

"What would you know? You're a pillow." Zexion muttered as he slammed it against a wall. Within moments, the door creaked open, and I prayed to god I wouldn't see pink. I didn't see pink, but I saw blue and red. I flung myself off my bed and hugged Demyx half to death. The other teen seemed to simply stare in shock before hugging me back. "Zexy? Are you alright?"

Axel seemed to be looking around the bedroom, a disturbed and expression of a bad memory lingering towards him. It's as if something bad had happened here, and he knew what it was. "I'm alright..." I replied to Demyx. "Just happy to get out of there."

I was dragged away from the room with Demyx and Axel and sneakily out the teacher corridor. We walked quite awhile before reaching the Starfruit-bucks on the school's campus and sitting down. I stirred a frappechino lazily in front of me that I didn't have a taste for and listened to Demyx and Axel talk. The red-head's emerald eyes kept lingering over to mine before seeming to make a mental decision to talk to me. He put his tea down before looking over at me fully and with a worried expression on his face. "Hey, kid, we need to talk. About Marluxia."

* * *

**R&R please! :)**

**Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!~**


	7. Axel's Story

**Hey look, I updated this story!~ o uo**

**I'm super sorry I wasn't updating every month like I should have been. ; ~ ; I just got over my writers block, and I'll try to type up as much as I can to finish it up. Finally I figured out an ending I hope you guys will like~**

**Well, I'm back, and like I say usually in most stories I forget to update, I hope its a tiny bit better written. Alright, well, enjoy!~ ^-^**

* * *

"If you'd excuse us for a little bit Demyx." said Axel as he swiftly stood up and pulled at my collar, partially dragging me out of my comfortable seat. I said nothing as I just locked eyes with Demyx who was dorkily waving in a confused manner.

I was dragged around the corner to a bench in the front of the coffeehouse. Axel sat down and patted the bench for me to sit on. I made my way to the wooden seat and sat down, staring at Axel. "You... wanted to tell me something about Marluxia?"

Axel seemed hesitant at first, licking his lips and sighing. "You see Zex, I was in your shoes not too long ago." he began, running his lanky fingers through his hair. "I was Marluxia's play thing. I didn't fit in too well the first day I started here, so he took advantage of that. He would compliment me, and I felt awesome having his attention. One day...he asked me to go to his room to pick up something and..." Axel paused. His eyes went blank for a moment as he stared at his hands. His emerald eyes never looked so dull before. Slowly he returned to reality as I put a hand on his back.

"He had his way with you, didn't he?" I asked cautiously, being careful not to use a word that could make him snap. Axel nodded slowly before deciding he'd continue.

"At the time, I went with it. Every other night it seemed we'd be lip locked or even more. Soon I got tired of it, tired of knowing that I was being used." his eyes were drilling seriously into my eyes. "He wouldn't give up. He gave me threats of making me fail. So, I transferred out of his class and made sure to lock my doors at night." he grinned slightly, despite how serious the situation was. "Once you came along he left me alone. He loses interest pretty fast. But, I want you to transfer to a different elective...aight? I don't want a repeat of his harassment on you. And if he tries to do anything to you. Don't let him. FIGHT, got it memorized?" he said pointing to his forehead.

I looked at the red-head with a sudden feeling of respect I never had for him before. I nodded before he patted me gruffly on the back and grinned. "And I have a plan for later to get him sent away for good. But that's after I get the kinks worked out." Axel smirked before he proceeded to drag me back into the coffee shop and sit back down by Demyx.

"Geez, what took you guys so long?" he asked curiously, eating a cookie. "You know how anxious I get waiting somewhere for too long."

Axel let out a hushed laugh and I trudged back to my seat, thinking about what he had explained to me. Would it be simple avoiding him at school if he transferred? Or course. Why the hell hadn't I thought of it before? Maybe it was because I was partially infatuated with the older male at the time.

We all talked for a little while longer before I realized something. I could never fully escape him when I was practically living with him. Maybe I could bunk with Demyx for awhile. Titus might be cool with it... Hopefully. He was pretty laid back, so I don't see why he wouldn't.

"Hey you three!" a familiar voice chimed. I pushed my silver hair out of my face so I could see who was greeting us. Another redhead. Kairi.

"Sup Kairi." Axel greeted Kairi. Demyx gave a subtle wave and I just smiled lightly.

"Did you guys get an idea of what you're doing for the school festival? The entire sophomore dorm needs to come up with something interesting this year. So make sure you actually help." she explained, focusing mainly on Axel who could possibly be the laziest man on Earth. Well, next to Demyx.

Axel rolled his eyes before taking a flyer. "You got it princess." Kairi giggled before twirling around and walking off to hand out flyers to other tables.

So the school festival...maybe this could lift my spirits a bit. Besides, it meant a way to get out of school for a couple days and just relax. Maybe this festival could be a great thing! I glanced over at Demyx, who was marveling at the food and game ideas. I couldn't help but chuckle at his gawking. My hands reached for the frappechino he bought and took two last sips.

The door creaked open to the shop and Axel and I both tensed up as the overwhelming presences of Marluxia and Professor Vexen walked into the shop. The two of us kept our heads down, pretending to be hightly interested in the papers. Demyx looked at the two of us oddly before he noticed Marluxia looking in our direction. He quickly looked away and sipped his drink. The two adults approached the barista and placed their orders.

"Let's get out of here." I said in a low and husky voice as I stood up stealthily out of my seat with Axel and Demyx in tow. We all quickly went out the door. I glanced back to see Marluxia following my eyes the entire way out. Axel grabbed my shoulder and pushed himself lightly in front of me, and glared lightly at the pink haired man staring at us through the buildings clean windows. Demyx wrapped his arm around my shoulder as well as if to say that he'd protect me. Ha, right.

Something about this just felt right. Maybe it was the feeling of being guarded by people who actually cared about me? Or maybe, it was knowing that someone went through the exact same thing as me. I looked up at the two taller people by my side before smiling lightly to myself, shaking my head, and walking off with my friends back to Axel's dorm room. Demyx had no clue as to why Axel and I were so paranoid, but he got a bad vibe from Marluxia. That's all I needed for him to do at the moment; help me stay away from what could possibly be the end of me. I'd explain everything later.

Axel unlatched his arm from around me and put them in his pockets; simply staring up at the sun in a melancholy manner. I still felt a heaviness around my shoulders, so I looked up at the blond who still had his arm latched onto my shoulder. I looked at him for a moment before I caught his eyes.

"You can let go of me now Dem." I said, cocking an eyebrow at him. Demyx slowly pulled his arm away from me and laughed slightly with a blush on his face. "Sorry man, didn't mean to linger for so long." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. I stared at him for a minute wordlessly until looking away. Axel tilted his head to he could see my face behind my long hair. He was smirking to himself and his eyes seemed to be catlike and playful.

"What are you looking at?" I grumbled, hiding my face more. Axel snickered before flicking his eyes back and forth between Demyx and me. He stood straight up before crossing his arms across his chest amused.

"Oh nothing, Zex. Nothing at all."

* * *

**R&R Please! **

**Flames will be used to roast wieners. |D**


	8. The Plot Against Marluxia

**Alright... this chapter is reaaaaally going to be pushing that 'T' rating. It's going to be fluffy and gradually get a bit more... sensitive in description? I have no idea how to explain it, but you'll see what I mean. o wo**

**WARNING: This may have a TINY bit of sexual reference near the end, but not enough to break that M barrier. If anyone feels otherwise, please tell me so my story isn't deleted. Kthxbai**

* * *

After a week of avoiding Marluxia successfully, I was dreading today. It was going to be interesting up until the afternoon when Marluxia was done teaching for the day.

I rolled slowly to the edge of Demyx's bed to see him lying on the floor with a sleeping bag. He had allowed me to sleep in his bed for the time being. After I explained my situation to him, he quickly went with me to ask to transfer. Luckily, Tidus was nice enough to let me bunk with them for awhile.

Staring at Demyx, I couldn't help but smile slightly. He was so calm when he slept... I don't think I'd ever seen him that calm before we started bunking. He was almost...adorable.

I shook my head of the thought. Was I really going gay for Demyx? Wait, was I gay? The thought never came to my mind. I should've been gawking at the girls going to this school. Most of them were beautiful, yet they just passed me by like other people, and I didn't care. Did Marluxia do this to me? Or had it been him who just…'awakened' me? I rolled back over and onto my back before letting an exasperated sigh escape my pale lips t my realization.

My arms slowly craned me up into a sitting position and I looked around the rather large room. Would this be the last time I felt calm for a long time after today? This place was my sanctuary, safe-haven, and home. Marluxia's room felt like a jail, and I place where I didn't dare leave.

Finally done getting ready and putting on my uniform, I snuck out, taking one last look at the room before closing it behind me. Axel was leaning in the hallway, texting away at his cell phone. His bright eyes moved to me before sliding his phone shut and putting it in his pocket. "Ready to do this?" he asked, lugging a large black suitcase behind him.

"Ready as I'll ever be…"

We creeped down the hallways stealthily. Classes were going to start in 20 minutes, so maybe we'd get lucky and Mr. Del Rosa would be out of his room so we could enact Axel's plan. We had to miss 1st and 2nd period for this, so it better be worth it.

"So, run by me what exactly we're doing?" I asked. Axel looked at me before pushing back his red spikes.

"We're wiring Marluxia's room."

"And the point of that would be?"

"So when you go in as 'pedobait' then we can catch it on camera, and BAM, threaten him to leave the school and you are free." He explained. I nodded subtly, not being comfortable with the idea of being bait.

We turned corner after corner before finding the teacher's corridor. It was deserted, and this was exactly what we needed. Axel pushed open the door after picking the locks and slid the suitcase into the room. I stood close to him and away from the wall where Marluxia showed his dark side to me for the first time. Axel busily buzzed around the room, setting small circular orbs everywhere. "Hey Zex, set up that laptop for me, will ya?" he inquired, pointing at the macbook at the bottom of the suitcase. "Open up the webcam program I installed."

I was logged on and seeing 12 different angles of the room within seconds. Axel bent over next to me before walking around the room. 'Checking for blind spots' he called it. If there was one, he'd adjust a camera to see it. On the other hand, I kept lookout for any teaches who might be lingering in the dorms for longer than they should have. Axel finished his dirty work and smiled at me, patting my shoulder.

"Stop being so stressed man! Today, we get rid of him for good, and you probably will have the entire room to youself!" Axel encouraged. I just shook him off my shoulder before laughing nervously.

"Yeah, I guess…"

* * *

Hours later, Demyx was outside of the teachers dorm waiting. He could screw something up if someone saw him! I rushed up to him and he seemed to be startled.

"Demyx, what are you doing here?" I questioned in a silent yell. Demyx pulled on the sleeve of his jacket before just looking at me.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck... If anything gets serious, Ax and I will burst in and save your ass...kay?" he said monotonously. I nodded before thanking him and turning around. My wrist quickly grasped before I was turned around and pulled close to Demyx. My mind was running a mile a minute as I stared at his gemstone green eyes. He seemed hesitant at first due to my reaction, but slowly leaned into my lips and let go of my wrist slowly. His lips were so soft and delicate, and it felt like two flower petals were touching my mouth. He pulled away and stared at me for a moment before blinking and letting go. Demyx laughed nervously before clenching some of his hands. "I like you Zexy. A lot. You're one of the only people who bothered talking to me when we first came here, and-" his pocket began to buzz. Demyx picked it up quickly to see it was from Axel. He pressed the speaker button.

"Stop making moves on Zexion and get back here! Give him the safety button. My laptop is messin up and only showing two camera angles, so stand close by just in case." Axel was silent for a moment before groaning."Marluxia is approaching the corridor." Demyx looked at me before handing me a small white button, smiling, and running down a hallway.

I took a deep breath, knowing perfectly what was going to happen. I was about to allow myself to be bait for Marluxia. My hands shook and I groaned sadly as I made my way into Marluxia's room. As the door closed, I felt my sanity left me.

I slid off my shirt and tie, pretending to be getting some clothes I left here from the drawers. I, just being topless in the room, would be perfect bait for Marluxia. My hands dug around pointlessly before hearing the door creak. "Well, well. Look who's finally shown up." Marluxia said with a frown.

He walked slowly into the room and closed the door, locking it. The pinkette began to stalk closer to me. "I was devastated when I heard that you had transferred out of my class..." he sighed, stroking my face lightly, "I miss seeing those icy pools of blue every day-"

I slapped his hand off my face. "Marluxia, I don't want to be your toy..." I shouted, glaring up at the older man. His eyes bore down on me before laying his hand gently on my shoulder.

"Just... let me show you what you're going to miss, Zexion..." he cooed in a sultry tone, leaning in so close to me that I could smell the aroma of AXE around him. I froze, knowing that I had to do this.

His fingers trailed down my sides until they latched onto my hips, pulling me close to him. I was forced to look up at him because of how close we were. His blue eyes reflected my terrified half naked figure before he let his lips press against mine. And I let him.

His lips tasted like strawberries, much like his hair smelled. Our mouths were still until he licked at my lips, trying to pry his way in. I kept them tight and remembered that I had to be a bit overly dramatic to get the evidence to get rid of this bastard. I began pushing at his chest, trying to escape before he grabbed me harsher. His eyes were boring down at me.

"This is your punishment for running away 'Aki-chan.'" he sneered before pushing me slowly onto his bed beneath him.

My breath was jagged as I fell harshly onto the bed. His mouth once again met mine as he pinned my arms above my head. His mouth was pressed against mine again before he tried entering again. I resisted intensely before he bit my bottom lip, making me cry out and open my mouth. Marluxia swirled his tongue, exploring every bit of my mouth. Of course I could have bitten, but that would have led to me being hit or worse. I just gave in. Soon he exited my mouth and simply stared at me, as if he expected me to reply to what he just did. I remained quiet and stared up at him angrily, sucking my lips tightly closed.

"Heh, nothing to say?" he chuckled before looking down my body. Of course I didn't. Those kisses were hollow. More importantly, they didn't give me butterflies like Demyx's just did. The feeling of Marluxia's eyes looking at my semi-naked body scared me.

"I'll help you get dressed in your pajamas, but you need to get out of these school pants..." he smirked. Marluxia's hand barely skimmed over my sensitive area and yet I groaned, pushing him away. "Aw, does Aki-chan like that?" he purred as he continued to stroke so lightly. My face instantly turned red as I moaned, knowing that Axel and Demyx could be watching this. I finally got his hand away momentarily before being able to gasp and press the safety button.

"T-There's cameras in the room Marluxia... You're going to be dead once the headmaster sees this..." I threatened.

Marluxia paused. "You really think that-"

The dorm room's door flung open. "Marluxia get the fuck away from Zexion." Axel growled with Demyx at his side. Marluxia sat up and off of me. He looked at the two before smiling benevolently.

"We put cameras all over this room. You're done harassing Zexion." Demyx's voice coldly snapped at the pinked haired man. Marluxia looked down at the floor, his rose colored bangs covering his eyes. His chest began to heave, as if he had been crying, but they soon got quicker and more audible. He was laughing. He was laughing a mad laugh that could scare even the toughest of men. The three teenagers who were in this room were baffled and just listened to the laughing drone on. I took this opportunity to flee from Marluxia and to Demyx's side, clinging to him like he was my life support. We all stood in confusion, wondering what had made this man snap.

* * *

**R&R, yatta yatta yatta...  
Geez. I want to write a more amusing story next. o uo **

**This is getting kinda dark...;;  
I promise it'll be light and fluffy in the next and final chapter~ :)**


End file.
